dorklys_pokemon_rustyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty
Rusty is the stupid, yet determined, 10 year-old protagonist of the webseries Pokémon Rusty by Dorkly. He is very naive, but is determined to become the best Pokémon trainer there is, despite the fact that he is, in reality, the very worst. He looks up to his hero, Red. Appearance Rusty has the same appearance as a regular Pokémon trainer, the only difference being that his eyes appear completely white, but this is due to a pair of glasses he wears. He also has black sleeves rather than dark blue. As shared in the last episode, Rusty canonically wears a shirt under his jacket saying "Can't Bust the Rust". Apart from these things, he shares the same character sprite as Red. He has light brown hair under his hat. Personality Throughout his journey, Rusty is shown to be an unintelligent and incompetent trainer, not knowing even the most basic aspects of Pokemon. Due to his blinding optimism, Rusty is practically incapable of recognizing his own mistakes, and thus is often oblivious to the suffering he unknowingly causes to others. No matter how much he fails, Rusty constantly bounces back with the same level of enthusiasm as before despite the consequences of his actions. Though not outright malicious, Rusty’s ignorance often unintentionally leads to the harm and deaths of countless Pokemon and people. Because of his idiocy, Rusty is usually unaware of the gravity of dire situations (such as the shootout in Viridian City), but can actually become quite cowardly when threatened. Rusty idolizes his hero Red, making it his goal to follow in his footsteps and become a Pokemon Master. He despises the idea of working at his father’s deli (despite being a skilled cook) and does everything in his power to get away from his parents, going as far as to make them think he was dead. Despite his misguided devotion to Pokemon however, Rusty becomes very easily disillusioned by certain parts of being a Pokemon Trainer. He was openly bored when learning how to train from the EV trainer and was extremely unhappy upon discovering that the Elite Four deal with mundane tasks such as education zoning. History 'Before the Series' Not much is known about Rusty's past except that he has dreamed of becoming a trainer for a very long time and that he was meant to one day work at his parents' deli. At some point, he became a fan of Red and began following him on Twitter. 'In the Series' He randomly announces one day that his destiny is to be a Pokémon trainer, despite much opposition from his parents. He goes to Professor Tree and recieves a Kakuna from him before sneaking out of Beige Town and heading out into the world. He goes through a series of misadventures where he declares a random Bug Catcher as his rival and tries to evolve Pikachu in numerous, almost cruel, ways. He is caught off guard by Team Rocket who tries to steal Pikachu, but he "evolves out of pure happiness" the moment the Team Rocket member touches him. Rusty is punched by Pikachu and left, after which he calls his dad to pick him up. As they ride home, they crash into a Snorlax and Rusty takes it as a sign that he must continue his journey, leaving his father at a Pokécenter. He makes his way to the Celadon Mall where he accidentally buys Professor Tree's bike filled with drugs. He eventually runs into Team Rocket again and he pursues them to Cinnabar Island where he challenges Blaine, thinking its his destiny to defeat him. Rusty is dealt a crushing defeat and is discouraged, so Blaine gives him a seashell, claiming that it is a badge and it lifts Rusty's spirits once more. 'Team Rocket Membership' He finally makes it to Team Rocket HQ under the alias of a new recruit named Russel or Reginald (The Team Rocket Member, Ron, cannot read Rusty's handwriting). He tries to rescue Pikachu, but his efforts are stopped quickly. Realizing that Rusty raised the now insane Pikachu, they welcome him to Team Rocket, also finding the drug filled bike. He goes on a ride along with a Team Rocket Member, but they are caught by surprise by Red, who obliterates them and their car, apparently killing Pikachu as well. Afterwards He ventures on and passes through notable landmarks in his region like the Battlehaus, the Daycare and the Pokémon Tower, where he is haunted by all the pokemon he killed in the past. His deceased grandfather comes to his aid before they can get their revenge (only for Rusty to capture him with a pokeball). He meets up with Professor Tree and watches a documentary with him before heading to the Viridian City Gym, which has a blockade of cops surrounding it. Rusty gets in through the back and goes to face Giovanni, but is shocked to discover that Pikachu is still alive, having killed Giovanni and took over Team Rocket. The police finally break through before Pikachu manages to kill Rusty and they are both arrested and taken to jail due to Rusty technically being responsible for Pikachu becoming the way he is. Prison and the Elite Four As of Jailbreak, Rusty is in jail after being arrested in Viridian City Gym, prosecuted for all of Pikachu's horrendous deeds, since the policemen state that they cannot legally charge a Pokémon of these crimes. After Rusty was put in the cell for a few days, his cellmate tells him to sharpen his knife at one point, which he cheerfully accepts. Later, Rusty is seen working in the cafeteria, serving the other prisoners. The inmates complement him for his deli skills, but this causes for Rusty to have a fit saying that he wants to be the very best trainer. An inmate uses him in a battle until the perfect Bidoof breaks him out saying Rusty is his father. Rusty decides to call him Peanut Butter and together they leave to obtain badges and defeated the Elite Four. After leaving the prison, Rusty and Peanut Butter travel Kanto, gathering "every badge," even those that trainers held, often through very violent means on Peanut Butter's half, though Rusty was always told to look away. Rusty challenged the Elite Four to a battle and Agatha stepped up to fight first. Rusty chose Burbasaur to fight, but the Pokémon suffered an organ failure. Peanut Butter stepped in to battle and with a simple wave of his hand caused Bidoofs to rupture from Agatha's eyes and mouth, killing her. Rusty, apparently unfazed by the event, claimed victory and asked who was next. Horrified, the rest of the Elite Four surrendered, saying that they changed the rules and he was now the new champion. Eon of Doof Venturing to capture all the legendary Pokémon, Rusty and Peanut Butter find their way to the Safari Zone, albeit unattended. Attempting to capture Suicine, Rusty opted Peanut Butter to use" this", and kills the Legendary Pokemon. Rusty is disappointed to find out that he finds another "bone type". As Safari Marge passes by, she welcomed them to the tour and guided them, until Doug trespassed the zone for poaching. As Marge argues against Doug, Peanut Butter learns Compassion after discovering "mankind's greed", Rusty told him to forget that, but instead opted him to learn "Thirst for Vengeance", which he thinks it was cool. As Peanut Butter declares slavery against humanity, Rusty instead tells him to go back to his Pokeball. 6 months after the Eon of Doof, Rusty was forced to pull rocks. Instead of seeing the inevitable status of the condition, Rusty claimed the the job sucks and he wants to go back to jail instead. As Rusty is still unfazed to the event, he enthusiastically sings a variant of the Pokemon theme song, which has cause Pikachu to whip him down, which makes the crowd cheer to the revengeful Pokemon. Rusty eventually think that he will evolve into a "Super Slave" after 3 lashes. He is rescued by Battlebart and taken to the Resistance's secret hideout. Battlebart, the EV trainer, Professor Tree and the Bug Catcher explain that Red had formed a resistance team to oppose the perfect Bidoof, but most of them had been killed. The remaining members realized that it was all Rusty's fault. They planned to send him back in time to stop himself from ever leaving Beige Town. However, He was successful convincing his Past-self to work at his Dad's Deli, but Present Rusty then proceeds delivering Professor Tree's chicken panini, resulting to reliving his journey all over again, leaving exactly the same, at which involves leaving the moment of perfect Bidoof's creation to exist, and dooming all of humanity anyway, As the Anti-Bidoof Resistance Force questions that some-how if there's a paradox that Rusty's past self stilling working at the Deli, at which they thought Rusty's dad confuses with Past Rusty with Present-Rusty at the moment Pikachu left him and call his Dad to pick him up, perfect Bidoof discovers the base and started slaughtering everyone, and that Rusty unsuccessfully tries to defeat and capturing Peanut Butter, his Past-self appears, saying he brought a special delivery to the Anti-Bidoof resistance that was ordered by Battle Bart at which it's was gonna be the party platter of the Resistance's victory celebration. As Rusty tells his past-self to go away. Peanut Butter smells something delicious in his bag, which reveals that it was Past Rusty's "Rusty Special", his own Sandwich recipe. As Peanut Butter ate the whole sandwich, he finally develops compassion & restored his faith in humanity due to the sandwich's simple and yet elegant ingredients, and he thanked him for realizing there is hope buried inside even the worst of humanity (which had made Future Rusty calls his past self as one, even though that this was all of HIS doing). Peanut Butter offered Past Rusty to go on a journey in space with him (along with Cleffaye Valentine). As before both Peanut Butter, and Past Rusty starts to depart, he restores the Pokemon world as it was before he enslaved it. (presumably reviving Red and rest of the resistance), and he chains up Future/Bad Rusty at his Dad's Deli spending the rest of his life working in the Deli for all eternity, Pikachu comes in and starts hitting him with a whip to get back to work. Skills & Abilities As a Pokemon Trainer, Rusty usually (albeit unintentionally) treats his Pokemon poorly: He tied some of them in leashes like a dog, trying to find ways to evolve his Pokemon by throwing rocks, threw away his fainted Pokemon before he even learned that he can heal them in the Poke Center, using them as his personal uses etc. Given by his Pokemon's levels, it might have hinted that Rusty never levels them up with battles. Apart from aiming for becoming a Pokemon Master, Rusty also lacks any genuine self-care (such as the inability to feed himself with good food), as evidenced by his hints of living like a homeless person (Sleeping in the woods, eating leftovers from garbage bins). Apart from this, the only good thing that Rusty do is being an excellent Deli Cook, as seen in Jailbreak. However, As he hates for being a chef, he does not seem to use this ability for his entire year of living outside. One of the unusual feats of him is his invincibility: He survived from a car crash, dodged gun shots, survived being crashed head-on the tree, Eevee's clawing, and Battle Bart's brutal beating. Pokemon owned by Rusty Main Article: Pokémon owned by Rusty List of Rusty's idiotic/ridiculous/silly actions Main Article: List of Rusty's idiotic/ridiculous/silly actions Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-24 at 7.27.45 PM.png|Rusty as he appears in his prison clothes. Trivia *Due to it being unknown if Grandpa Crispin is Rusty's grandfather of his mother or father's side, or if 'Crispin' is even a first or last name, if his paternal grandfather's last name is 'Crispin,' Rusty's full name would be 'Rusty Crispin' *His favorite games are Ethical Dilemma & Pogs 3D. *Sometimes he used leashes on his Pokemon instead of storing them into his Poke Balls, given that he misses actual dogs in Legendaries. *Despite being 10 years old, Rusty possesses a voice of a young adult. Category:Characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Trainer Category:Beige Town Category:Prisoners Category:Elite Four